The growing sophistication among users and their content consumption devices, such as their digital video recorders (DVRs), tablet computers, etc. has led to an increased availability of interactive options when consuming content. Watching a television program may include interactive options to respond to the program. These options consume bandwidth and transmission resources, however, and there remains an ever-present need to more efficiently use available resources.